Time
by chovamilk
Summary: Empat drabble (ngga jadi) yang diambil dari potongan berbagai episode Free! / Haruka x Makoto! / WARN: uke!Makoto! Semi-M! / Enjoy!:)


**TIME**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

**OOC! Absurd! Typo(s)!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Morning**_

* * *

Seperti biasa, sebelum menuju ke sekolah, Makoto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput pemuda bersurai malam itu—yang kemarin tidak masuk karena sakit. Entah bagaimana, kunjungannya hari ke kediaman keluarga Nanase di pagi sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

_Ding dong_

Beberapa menit berlalu namun pintu di depannya tidak kunjung dibuka. Ah, seperti yang ia duga; Haruka tidak akan keluar. _'Ia pasti sedang berendam lagi. Padahal ia baru saja sembuh dari flu.'_

Pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu segera menuju pintu belakang kediaman Nanase untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Permisi." Sapaannya tidak ada yang membalas, lagi. Namun ia tidak peduli, sudah terbiasa. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang berpotensi sang pemilik rumah berada—kamar mandi.

"Sudah kuduga, ia akan berada disini." Gumamya pelan seraya memasang wajah maklum setelah melihat tumpukan baju di keranjang. Pemuda itu dan air adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak mungkin dipisahkan.

"Haruka, aku masuk." Ucapnya seraya menggeser pintu.

Tepat disaat Makoto menggeser pintu, seorang pemuda bersurai kelam muncul dari dalam _bathtub_. Dikibaskannya surai kelamnya agar air tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Sebuah tangan terulur dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Haru-_chan_." Sapa Makoto seraya tersenyum lembut.

Haruka—nama pemuda bersurai kelam itu—terpana dibuatnya. Ah, senyuman itu selalu saja terlukis sempurna di wajah polos seorang Makoto Tachibana. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dibuat takjub oleh senyum manis itu.

"Haru-_chan_?"

Sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya tengah menunggu dirinya, Haruka segera menyambut uluran tangan itu seraya membuang muka. "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok imut seperti itu, Makoto," protesnya dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari pemilik marga Tachibana itu.

"HUA! Kau memakai celana renang lagi, Haru?"

Bukannya menjawab, Haruka segera berjalan melewati Makoto. "Kalau kita tidak cepat, kita akan terlambat, Makoto."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Haru!" ucapnya kesal.

Apakah Haruka sudah bilang bahwa membuat Makoto kesal adalah salah satu kesenangannya di pagi hari? Makoto akan terlihat sangat manis jika dibuat kesal seperti itu.

Langkah Haruka terhenti di depan pintu. "Makoto."

"Apa?"

Menghela napas, Haruka segera berbalik dan menghampiri lelaki bersurai _olive_ itu. Ditariknya dasi pemuda beriris _emerald _itu dan sukses membuatnya tersentak. "Ha-Haru—"

_Chu_

"Selamat pagi, _hime_."

Ah, apakah Haruka sudah bilang bahwa hal yang paling ia sukai di pagi hari adalah melihat semburat merah jambu yang terlukis indah di wajah Makoto_nya_?

* * *

_**Noon**_

* * *

Siang itu terasa cukup panas bagi tiga orang pendiri klub renang Iwatobi. Belum lagi mereka masih harus bekerja untuk membersihkan kolam yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berlatih nanti.

Terlihat dua pemuda dengan surai _yellow blond_ dan _olive_ yang tengah beristirahat disela kegiatan mereka. Sebutlah si pemuda bersurai _yellow __blond_ ialah Nagisa Hazuki dan pemuda satunya yang bersurai _olive_ adalah Makoto Tachibana.

"Ah…"

Bingung melihat rekannya tampak tak bersemangat, Nagisa menjadi kepo, "Ada apa, Mako-_chan_?"

"Ah, itu—"

.

_Flashback_

Hari itu Haruka dan Makoto tengah membeli beberapa cemilan untuk persediaan nanti malam. Rencananya mereka akan bermain _playstation_ bersama.

Kini di tangan Makoto telah ada dua buah cemilan yang sekiranya akan ia beli, namun terlebih dahulu ia harus bertanya kepada Haru—cemilan mana yang sekiranya lebih enak. "Haru-_chan_, bagaimana dengan—Haru?"

Haruka… kemana?

Dilihatnya sekitar berharap menemukan sang sahabat bersurai hitam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Haruka yang kini tengah membuka baju dan bersiap untuk… MELOMPAT KE AKUARIUM?!

"HA-HARU!"

_End of Flashback_

.

"Dia selalu seperti itu, dan tidak bisa dihentikan," ungkapnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lututnya—frustasi.

"Mako-_chan_, ini masalah yang serius!"

Makoto mengangguk pasrah, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa berpikir sebentar. Memaksa otaknya untuk menemukan jalan keluar atas masalah yang dihadapi oleh sahabatnya. Hingga kemudian sebuah lampu imajiner muncul dari atas kepalanya—menandakan bahwa ia mendapat ide yang cukup cemerlang. "Aku tahu!"

Mendengar seruan temannya—yang cukup melengking, Makoto menoleh ke arah pemuda pinguin di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"Ayo kita bereksperimen!"

"Bereksperimen?"

"_Yup_!" ucapnya sambil mangangguk dengan semangat, "Maksudnya, untuk mengetahui di saat apa saja Haru-_chan_ akan membuka bajunya. Jadi, Mako-_chan_ hanya perlu menghindarinya!" jelas Nagisa dengan penuh semangat. Makoto yang mendengarnya kini menampilkan senyuman.

"Begitu, kah?" ungkapnya dengan penuh semangat—menyetujui ide Nagisa.

"_Yosh_!" kini Nagisa bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo kita mulai percobaannya!"

.

**Percobaan Pertama**

"Nagisa…"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Makoto terlihat ragu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa Haruka harus melepas bajunya hanya untuk ini?" lanjutnya sambil memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang berisi air.

Belum sempat menjawab, Nagisa dikejutkan oleh kedatangan pemuda bersurai malam—ialah Haruka Nanase—pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedaritadi. "AH! Haru-_chan_!"

Pemuda bersurai _olive_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Haruka tengah memandangi air yang berada di tangannya. Dengan sabar kedua pemuda itu memandangi tiap perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Haruka. Hingga—

"Heh."

Haruka tersenyum meremehkan melihat kelakuan kedua temannya—yang menurutnya terlampau bodoh—dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia mentertawakan kita!" ucap Makoto setengah tidak terima.

.

**Percobaan Kedua**

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Aku yakin kali ini dia pasti terpancing!" ungkap Makoto dengan nada penuh kepercayaan di dalamnya.

"Dia akan masuk, pasti!" seusai Nagisa mengucapkannya, secara ajaib Haruka kini tengah berdiri di depan Nagisa. "Haru-_chan_ di sini!"

Perhatiannya mereka kini terpusat pada Haruka yang tengah menatap air yang berada di dalam baskom berukuran kecil. Aksi menatap Haruka dengan air berlangsung cukup lama hingga dilihatnya sebuah pergerakkan kecil.

Tangan Haruka bergerak mendekati simpul dasinya!

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Nagisa maupun Makoto semakin berdebar—menunggu gerakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Haruka. Namun, sepertinya harapan mereka tentang _Haruka-akan-melepas-bajunya_ tidak terkabul. Nyatanya, gerakan tangan Haruka kini menjauhi simpul dasinya—tidak jadi melepasnya. Dan tentu saja membuat mereka kesal bukan main.

"Sedikit lagi!" ungkap mereka bersamaan.

.

**Percobaan Ketiga**

"Mako-_chan_, semangat!"

"Ini melelahkan, Nagisa!" keluh Makoto.

"Jangan mengeluh, Mako-_chan_. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian berdua!" ungkap Nagisa menyemangati Makoto. Makoto? Ia tetap terus melakukan tugasnya sambil menggerutu.

Bagaimana bisa Makoto tidak mengeluh? Ia ditugasi untuk meniup kolam air buatan yang terbuat dari bahan plastik kemudian mengisi airnya sendirian! Sedangkan Nagisa? Ia dengan santainya menyemangati di samping Makoto.

"Sedikit lagi, uh!"

"Tidak sulit kan, Mako-_chan_?" ucap Nagisa dengan senyum polos terlukis di wajahnya. Tidak menyadari betapa lelahnya Makoto menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Sialnya, entah karena terlalu lelah atau Makoto yang terlalu fokus membawa ember terakhirnya, ia tidak melihat sampah bekas botol air yang ia minum tadi dan akhirnya—

"Mako-_chan_! AWAS!"

**BRUK**

—Makoto terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam air yang sudah susah payah ditiupnya tadi dan menyebabkan air yang berada di dalamnya tumpah membasahi seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya—membuat pakaiannya tampak transparan.

Kombinasi Makoto dan air memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Menggairahkan.

"Mako-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagisa dengan wajah panik.

"Sakit…" Makoto meringis dengan setitik kristal bening di ujung matanya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, "Ah, Haruka?"

Pandangan Nagisa teralih pada sosok pemilik manik safir itu. "Ah, Haru-_chan_! Sepertinya percobaan kita harus ditunda du—"

Perkataan Nagisa terpotong begitu saja ketika ia menyadari Haruka mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan gesit sembari berlari kearah mereka berdua. "Tu-tunggu Haru-_chan_! Di sini tidak ada cukup—"

**BRUK**

"—air."

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya kini sungguh membuat Nagisa terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Kini tampak seorang Haruka Nanase yang biasa terlihat _stay cool_, tengah menerjang Makoto disertai dengan ciuman yang sukses menghasilkan erangan halus yang keluar dari mulut Makoto.

_Feromon dari seksi!Makoto memang sulit diabaikan._

"Ngh… Ha-Haru—Ah!"

"Hm?"

"_S-stop_—ngh~!"

'_E-ero_…' pikir Nagisa. Tak lupa kini muncul polesan merah jambu dikedua pipinya kala melihat ekspresi Makoto yang sangat—ekhem, seksi.

"Nagisa."

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa tinggalkan kami?"

"T-tentu."

Dengan gerakan yang terbata-bata, Nagisa berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan kedua sosok sahabatnya serta menyelamatkan mata dan telinganya dari kontaminasi hal-hal yang _kotor_.

**BLAM**

"Sekarang—" lidah Haruka kini dengan lihainya membelai daun telinga Makoto yang menyebabkan Makoto mengerang. "Nghh… Ha-Haru?"

"—Waktunya _bermain_, Mako-_chan_."

Oh, apakah itu sebuah seringai di wajahmu, Nanase-_kun_?

* * *

_**Afternoon**_

* * *

Awalnya, rencana mereka untuk mengejutkan Rin berjalan lancar. Kolam renang SMA Iwatobi sudah terhiasi dengan taburan kelopak bunga sakura yang membuatnya tampak indah serta memberikan nuansa romantis. Tentu hal itu merupakan keinginan Rin sejak kecil—berenang di kolam yang bertaburan kelopak sakura.

Namun apa daya, sesaat sebelum Rin memasuki kolam—yang diwarnai aksi saling mendorong antara Nagisa-Rei dengan Rin—hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Dan sialnya, sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

_Man proposes, God disposes._

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak berkata apapun soal hujan…" lirih Makoto.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Makoto. Ketiganya—Rin, Haruka, dan Makoto—terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jika kau bertanya kemana Rei, Nagisa, dan Gou, mereka berada di depan pintu masuk menuju ruang klub renang. Sedangkan pemuda berambut magenta, hitam, dan _olive_ tengah berada di _bench_.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu—" pemilik manik _crimson_ membuka suara, "Apa rencana kalian setelah lulus, Haru, Makoto?"

"Kalau aku—" Makoto menggaruk pipinya—salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya aku belum memutuskannya," dan ditutup dengan seulas senyum yang mengisyaratkan permohonan maaf.

'_Malaikat.'_ Pikir pemuda hiu dan lumba-lumba itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rin?"

"Ah—" Rin berjalan mendekati Makoto, kemudian membelai pipinya, "Mungkin aku akan melamarmu." Sebuah kedipan nakal ia berikan kepada pemilik manik _Forest Green_ itu.

_Rin menel ya sekarang._

"Cih." Haruka berdecak pelan disertai dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Haru?" tanya Rin tidak terima.

"Makoto tidak akan menikah denganmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menikahinya lebih dahulu."

_**TWICH**_

_Uh-oh…_

Dan perdebatan antara Rin dan Haruka tentang _siapa-yang-layak-menjadi-pendamping-Makoto-kelak_ pun dimulai. Sedangkan objek yang diperebutkan—Makoto—kini tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna akibat tingkah kedua pemuda—yang mencintainya—tersebut.

Kenapa mereka tidak mencoba _threesome_ saja?

* * *

_**Night**_

* * *

Kalah dari seorang Rin Matsuoka di Turnamen Prefektur bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran Haruka saat ini. Padahal ketika ia kalah dari pemuda hiu itu saat dirinya bersama Makoto dan Nagisa menyelinap ke Akademi Samezuka, rasanya tidak sampai sesesak ini.

_Apa yang berbeda?_

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, di kolam renang sekolahnya—SMA Iwatobi. Berusaha menghilangkan segala rasa sesak dan kesalnya. Tidak ia pedulikan teman-temannya yang ia tinggal tadi. Toh, mereka juga cukup peka untuk membiarkannya sendiri. Terutama Makoto.

Ah, ya. Pemuda itu, Makoto Tachibana, kekasihnya.

Jika pemuda itu tahu ia belum pulang sampai selarut ini—sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam!—pasti saat ini ia tengah panik mencarinya. Atau mungkin jika Nagisa dan yang lainnya tengah bersamanya, ia pasti tengah menunjukkan wajah tenangnya—berusaha menjadi kapten yang baik.

Pemuda itu benar-benar, sok tegar sekali dia.

Atau jangan-jangan saat ini Makoto tengah bersama Rin untuk mencarinya, dan digunakan oleh Rin untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Yang sialnya tidak akan disadari pemuda berambut _olive_ itu.

_Rin. Bersama. Makoto._

Sial.

"Aku harus segera pulang," gumamnya pelan. Bayangannya tentang Makoto yang tengah bersama Rin ternyata lebih menyebalkan dibanding kalah dari Rin tadi. Sialan sekali imajinasinya tadi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, matanya melirik ke sekitar. Siapa tahu ia bertemu Makoto yang tengah mencarinya. Atau mungkin imajinasinya tentang Rin yang memeluk Makoto yang tengah khawatir akan dirinya menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak. Jangan sampai.

Tak terasa kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dahinya mengernyit kala menyadari bahwa lampu rumahnya menyala. Siapa yang datang? Atau jangan-jangan ada pencuri?!

Tadi Makoto bersama Rin, sekarang pencuri.

Sial.

Haruka benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Delusinya sudah terlalu parah.

Dengan tetap mempertahakan ekspresi datarnya, Haruka kembali berjalan. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar delusinya tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Demi Tuhan, ia lelah. Ia butuh istirahat.

_**SREK**_

"Makoto?" gumamnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan kekasihnya tertidur dalam posisi duduk di depan pintu masuk seperti ini. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia kelelahan. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti dirinya. "Makoto, maaf…"

Kemudian arah pandangnya teralih ke benda yang berada digenggaman Makoto. Itu… ponsel miliknya?

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu tidur Makoto. Tertera disana ada sebuah _voice message_ dari Nagisa. Penasaran, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membukanya.

.

_Menjalankan pesan baru—_

_Biip—_

"_Haru-_chan_? Kau ada dimana?—"_ suara melengking milik Nagisa menyapa indra pendengarannya. Nada khawatir terselip di sana dan cukup membuat dirinya kaget.

"_Kumohon, cepatlah pulang, _senpai_. Kami semua mencemaskanmu_—" kini berganti dengan suara berat Rei yang terdengar—tentu dengan nada khawatir disana.

"_Maafkan aku, Haruka-_senpai_!—" _kali ini suara Gou terdengar, _"Aku mendaftarkan kalian semua untuk mengikuti _medley relay _besok__!—"_

A-APA?!

"_Ya! Besok kita akan berenang bersama-sama, Haru-_chan_!—"_ suara si surai madu terdengar kembali. _"A-aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku sudah menghafal semua teori untuk besok!—"_ R-Rei…

"_Rei-_chan_, itu malah akan membuatmu gagal…"_

—_Biip_

—_Pesan berakhir._

.

Haruka tertegun. Ungkapan teman-temannya tadi membuatnya tersadar dan membangkitkan semangatnya untuk mengikuti _medley relay_ besok. Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki teman-teman yang begitu baik kepadanya. Terutama pemuda manis yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Haruka menggendong kekasihnya menuju kamarnya. Cukup merepotkan mengingat tubuh kekasihnya lebih besar darinya. Namun semuanya terbayar ketika melihat wajah tidur Makoto yang cukup menggemaskan. Jika tidak ingat bahwa besok mereka masih harus lomba, mungkin saat ini Haruka akan memaksa Makoto untuk mengeluarkan desahannya semalam suntuk.

"Makoto, terimakasih," bisiknya pelan, kemudian mengecup dahi kekasihnya. "Terimakasih karena sudah menungguku, _hime_." Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir ranum Makoto menjadi penutup sebelum Haruka merebahkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih.

"Selamat malam, _hime_."

* * *

**A/n:** Ekhem,

Hai! S-saya gatau harus ngomong apa...

Bila ada yang aneh sama uke!Makoto, ya maaf, abisnya dimata saya Makoto itu sangat unyu/? sehingga tidak cocok jadi seme /uhuk. Makoto adalah tipe uke ideal kalo menurut saya ehehe.

Pokoknya saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, apalagi yang sudah mau repot-repot memberikan _review_:')

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_ :)


End file.
